


Toppings

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very angsty drabble about pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppings

"Vamp in charge here," argued Spike. "I'll order." Because if pizza mattered, then _something_ mattered, even when...

"I have a concussion," said Anya, "and I'm bruised in many uncomfortable places. I should get to choose."

"I'm the one taking care of you lot," said Spike. While the others grieved by killing things. "It's babysitter's prerogative."

"You don't even need to eat."

"Technicality," said Spike. "Besides, I've got seniority. Barbeque."

"I'm over eleven hundred years old. Sicilian chicken."

"I'm as old as the world," whispered Dawn from the couch. They were the first words she'd spoken since breakfast.

They had pepperoni.


End file.
